Blue, Green and Fire
by zutaramakorraforever
Summary: A water tribe girl plagued by nightmares who runs away. A hot-headed prince who is secretly terrified and leaves for time alone. Some say it was chance that they met. Others say it was their destiny. *Story is MUCH better than summary... * ZUTARA :)
1. Chapter 1 - Dreams of Green and Blue

**All right guys! So this is my first PROLOGUE-Y chapter of my first story EVER! WOOHOO! Love me! :D This is kind of a downer chapter but it's supposed to really set the scene. Tell me what'cha think! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. (sadly) **

**Chapter 1 – Dreams in Green and Blue**

Blue and green. Swirling around each other almost as if dancing. Entwining and bursting in cool, oceanic colors. There are smooth carvings in the iridescent light. Her mother is there, standing, watching and waiting. She knows what's coming and the colors grow duller, as if dying. Even in her sub-conscious state, she thinks it's very ironic. Her mother seems to be generating the light and the girl looks down to see the blue and green emanating from her mother's neck as if willing to girl to take the light; her mother's dying wish. The girl reaches out and takes the light in her hand and closes her eyes as colors of all shades of blue and green explode from behind the girl's closed eyes. The thick black wave – like carvings became etched into the girl's mocha eyelids. She cries out at the colors slowly swirl into a more definite shape and the bright blue and green merge to form and blinding blue and green light. The girl gasps and as the light forms into an arrow and then two perfectly shaped glowing almond eyes appear right below.

The light dissipates into blue fire and starts to consume the girl from all sides. Tears stream from her eyes and she screams. She screams until her voice gives out, then she hears an ethereal voice calling to her from some place far away.

"Katara," the voice gently calls. The girl closes her eyes and this time hears the name louder.

"KATARA WAKE UP!"

"AHH! Sokka?"

"Katara what happened you were screaming and thrashing in your sleeping bag! I thought the whole Fire Nation was here trying to attack you or something!"

Katara pants and wipes away tears with a shaking, delicate hand.

"I'm sorry Sokka, I-I did not mean to w-wake you – I just must have had a n-nightmare or something… it's no big deal, y-you can go back to sleep."

But Sokka knows better as he sees his beloved sister's lower lip start to shake, a tell-tail sign of a very up-happy Katara.

"Katara…" Sokka starts gently.

"Was the dream about mom?"

Katara lowers her gaze and looks towards the dying fire where a small yellow and orange figure lays cradled by the feet of a large, furry white beast. Sokka follows his sister's gaze.

"Was it about Aang?"

"It was about both." Katara replies after a while.

Her hand reaches up to touch her mother's necklace resting in the crook of her neck. As she does so, Katara's mind is filled of memories of swirling blue and green from her dream.

"Like I said, Sokka, I'm alright but thanks for checking, you can go back to your beauty sleep now," Katara mocks.

Sokka gives his sister one last un-sure look before huffing and hobbling back to his sleeping bag. Katara lies back too and tries to sleep but she knows it's no use. She lies awake thinking about her mother, her family and the South Pole, but Katara's happy thoughts turn to horrible ones as she remembers the fire bastard who took her mother away from her. A single crystalline tear catches in the moonlight as it makes it's decent from Katara's glittering, sapphire eyes to her smooth mocha chin before in drops to the dry grass below her. She sniffs and nestles herself deeper into her sleeping bag. What Katara didn't notice was her brother's sorrowful gaze resting on her as she lied awake and cried. Only when Sokka saw his sister's bright blue eyes finally close and her breathing gradually slow into a smooth pattern did Sokka finally speak.

"Oh, Katara…"

**(AN) **

**AWWWW YAAAAA! Brother/sister bonding! CUTENESS! So like I said before this is kinda a downer chapter. Katara was dreaming about her mother and her necklace (the blue and green and stuff) and then Aang in the Avatar State (the glowing arrow and eyes) and then the fiiiirrreeeeee (Azula, Zuko 3 and the fire nation stuff). Katara woke up to her brother calling her out of her dream and they were at camp with Aang and Appa, so this takes place at around the middle of book 1 kind of not really… oh well, they just haven't met Toph yet (but they will… mwuahaha). R and R PLEASE!**

**- Maddie / zutaramakorraforever**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2 - lemurs that Destroy Sleep

**Chapter 2: Lemurs that Destroy Sleep**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. (sadly)**

Katara woke the next day to a small furry white and grey creature licking the tip of her nose.

"MOMO!" Katara sat up with a start as the small animal scampered away.

"That little lemur from hell, sent to destroy my sleep…" Katara muttered angrily.

Katara fell back onto her bed and groaned, wishing for some more sleep after she was awake for some time fretting about her nightmare. Aang was already awake and was working to load up their supplies onto Appa.

"Katara! You're awake!" Aang chirped.

'_Seriously HOW does this kid have so much energy…' _Katara secretly wondered and she gave the boy a week smile and started to comb her fingers through her tangled hair.

Aang gave the girl one more quick grin, and then went back to securing supplies. Katara looked over and (not to her surprise) found Sokka still fast asleep. Katara smirked and slowly got out of her sleeping bad and made her way over to her leather water pouch. Bending a good amount of water out of the pouch, she made her way over to her peacefully sleeping brother. A wicked grin spread over the water tribe girl's face as she positioned herself next to Sokka. Putting on her best acting voice, Katara screamed in panic,

"AHH! The Fire Nation!"

Sokka woke up with a start and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, just as Katara slammed the water into her brother's face as it rushed into her brother's wide open mouth.

*_cough *cough *splutter *cough _

"Kat-"

*cough

"KATARA YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!"

*_cough *splutter_

Katara looked at her now equally soaked and pissed brother with an alarmed face for a minute longer before laughing so hard she collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath; her body racked with giggles.

"S-Sokka hahaha the look on your f-face was PRICELESS! Hahahaha!"

Sokka was not amused.

"Now THAT is how you wake someone up!" Katara laughed.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

General Iroh of the Fire Nation looked at his nephew nervously.

"Are you sure Prince Zuko?" Iroh started hesitantly.

The scared teenager's fiery golden eyes narrowed to scalding yellow slits.

"YES Uncle, we will be docking in the Earth Kingdom NOW. I know the Avatar is here, I can feel it."

Iroh knew that there was close to nothing that one could do to change his nephew's mind when it came to the Avatar or his honor, and this matter had to do with both. Iroh knew arguing would simply be a waste of breath.

"Alright Prince Zuko, just be careful of-" an angry Zuko cut off his Uncle before he could finish his sentence.

"I KNOW UNCLE I WILL BE FINE!" the prince roared.

Zuko stalked off, his blood red armor glinting in the hot sun. Iroh turned when he heard his nephew's door slam and echo against the grey metal of the Fire Nation ship they were on.

"Will you?"

**(A/N):**

**HEYYYYYYY. So woohoo fo' chapter 2. (LOL my rhymes I could be a rap artist not really) We get to see a little Zuko action (HOLA) and ya… so R AND R PLEASE NOW HURRY. Tell me if you have any plot ideasss cuz I could always change stuff around. Remember this is the very beginning of the story so things are still slow and being explained. So don't lose hope now my friends because this story will (hopefully) get WAYYYYY better! Yay! So like I said R and R and ya! **

**- Maddie / zutaramakorraforever**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fate Sucks

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 3: Fate's a Bitch**

Appa groaned as the Gaang lifted off the ground and headed towards the great city of Ba Sing Se. Aang was sitting on the fury bison's head, steering, while Katara was staring thoughtfully down into the deep green forest far beneath the kids. Sokka was rambling about how he needs a new bag. Birds were soaring bellow the bison and there were soft white and grey wisps of clouds hanging delicately in the air. Everything was peaceful, Katara thought, except for Sokka who was still rambling on about how he needs a good balance of "fashion" and "utility", whatever that means. For Katara, it felt like nothing could go wrong, until out of her eye, Katara saw a small flash of red dart bellow them. At this time, Appa was getting tired, so the kids were flying just a few meters over the tops of the tall trees. Katara's eyes widened.

"Aang look OUT!"

Just then, a large stream of fire shot out of the trees bellow them. Aang screamed and yanked Appa away just in time and the fire ball flew right past Appa's nose, causing the pour animal to panic and fall. Suddenly, the kids weren't in the sky anymore. Aang, Sokka and Katara hit the grass-covered ground hard - hard enough to knock the breath out of Katara for a few good seconds. Katara slowly stood up, gasping for breath and shocked from the fall.

"Uggg, what happened?"

Aang stood up rubbing his head with one head while Sokka sat up with a dazed expression. No one had time to answer Katara's question as another large mass of fire came hurtling towards the kids.

"AHHH!" Aang screamed and quickly twirled his glider staff to dissipate the flames.

"Who keeps firing those?" Sokka shouted.

_Silence._

The Gaang slowly moved together, back to back. Aang was readily holding his glider staff, Katara had a good amount of water between her palms and Sokka was holding up his boomerang (as menacingly as he could – which was not very much).

"Who's there?" Sokka called.

_Silence._

Katara tensed, sensing multiple presences. 'There.' she thought. Behind a bush, Katara could vaguely see a brown armor clad shoe. Katara elbowed Aang and discreetly moved her head in the shoes direction. Aang saw the shoe too and nodded. Aang relaxed with a sly grin on his face.

"Alright guys! –" the monk said obviously loud.

"Let's just KEEP MOVING – no body is here…"

Katara inwardly face palmed. 'Care to be any more obvious?' she thought.

Nobody moved. The kids waited there for what seemed like an hour when it was really less than ten minutes. Katara turned her head to look back at Sokka and Aang. And that's when it happened.

Katara thinking back upon this time still wonders how this happened so easily, so fluidly, so evilly. Only a master could time this so easily, calculating one's death. One's ending. But Prince Zuko of the fire nation was just a little less than a master. Fate and destiny collided on that day. But not by death. By life. By beginnings. By love.

Katara turned her head for one second. Enough to look at her best friend and her brother to see what they thought of the situation. Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw orange. Out of instinct, Katara ducked. Out of obliviousness, Aang - the Avatar – did not. A scream left Katara's mouth as she watched Aang's smoking body hit the ground. Everything was in slow motion. The girl whipped around and saw Zuko and his men burst from the bushes. Gold met blue. Water and fire. In his gilded eyes, the first emotion she saw was hatred. The second, was fear.

**(A/N):**

**Duh dun DUUUUHHHHH. So these chapters of mine are SUPPOSED to be short so ya, no hate. :D This chapter is all about Katara and Zuko meeting for the first time and you get to see what's really behind our characters - hence the begininng of our realllly twisted ZUTARA! 3 Yay! R AND R! **

**- Maddie / zutaramakorraforever 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 4: Awakenings**

When Katara woke, nothing was familiar. Where was dark grey metal all around her. She was on a bed but it was not the least bit comfortable. Stiffness from this bed added to the aching and burning from her many injuries.

_'Wait, injuries?'_ Katara thought to herself.

And then it all started coming back to her. The fight. When Aang got hit by Zuko's fire that was meant for Katara, Katara lost all self-control over the matter over guilt and pure, unwavering anger over said banished prince of dick-headiness. During the fight, Katara pulled all the water she had from her water skin and pulled all of her anger, guilt, fear, power, sadness and bad feelings and use them to power her water into slamming into Zuko with such a force, it knocked the teenager unconscious for quite some time. Katara then froze the water. Big mistake. As much as Katara was furious, she was still Katara. Knowing that freezing the water around Zuko would kill him due to lack of air, Katara melted the ice. Big mistake #2. Zuko's men saw all of this happen and rushed the water bender. Katara knew there was no chance. So she gave up. From that point on everything went black, but not before noticing a fire nation soldier hastily dragging Aang's limp and badly burned body away into the trees.

**_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_**

Sitting up is NOT an option, Sokka thought to himself. But Sokka needed to figure out where he was and what happened to Aang and his sister. The water tribe boy tried to pull himself onto his elbows again but as soon as his abdominal muscles tensed with the (apparently not so) simple task, pain seared through the teen, radiating up and down through Sokka's extremely fatigued and pained body. The boy fell back again.

'_Am I really being beaten by my own body? Pathetic."_ Sokka mentally scolded himself.

"No, no, no!"

Sokka started and looked towards the shrill voice, wincing in pain from the fast movement of his neck. A middle – aged woman clad in a light red and white tunic with wide-legged white pants on hurried over to the boy, placing one hand on Sokka's chest.

"No moving young man! You are hardly in any condition to even be snapping your head around! Let alone getting up! Oh dear, master will be so angry I let you move…"

The little woman hurried around still muttering things about her "master" and "lord".

Sokka gave the woman an exasperated look before speaking.

"Ok, uhh… look lady – " Sokka started but the woman interrupted him.

"Niyoki, my name is Niyoki." the woman squeaked with a small bow.

"Alright, well, um, look Niyoki –"

"No, just Niyoki"

"I know! So Niyoki –"

"No my name isn't 'So Niyoki', just Niyoki"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"I don't think you do…"

"YES, I DO!"

"I think you need some more rest boy – "

"I DO NOT NEED MORE REST – YOU NEED MORE REST!

"I don't need more rest – I got a nice and fitful rest last nigh-"

"I DON'T CARE! GET ME SOMEONE WHO I CAN ACTUALLY SPEAK TO NIYOKI!"

"No, boy, just Niyoki."

"ARRRGGHGGGGGG!"

**_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_**

"What would you like to do with them, my Lord?"

"Keep them well, Lieutenant, but we will keep them for an incentive for the Avatar to stay on the ship.

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

**(A/N):**

**Yaaaa, so I eneded this one on an EEEVVILL note not really. So the Gaang is somewhere… somewhere kinda obvious but oh well…. ya next chapter is the one we've all been waiting for :DDDD YAY! Twisted zutara-ness next chapter and maybe some sukka not sure yettttt…. we'll see how dis' goes. R AND R! J**

**- Maddie / zutaramakorraforever J**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fire

**Alright guys so NOW we start the dreaded….. POVSSSSS! Ya so my plan wasn't really applicable with general POV kind of not really, so you're gonna see a few POVs – just from our main characters – so people (as Sokka calls it) from the Fearsome Foursome (thank you 12!) but there will be general POV too - however Toph isn't really in this story yet…. so Fearsome Threesome LOL… my messed up mind…. HA. But Toph willllll be joining us soon my young ones (cue Iroh voice) so before you get too mad at Maddie – look into yourself to find your true desires! Or whatever idkkkkkk….. ANYWHO so here is chapter 4, no 5. Here is CHAPTER 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 5: Fear**

**KATARA POV (WOOOHOOO!)**

_'I know I've been here before, I'm sure of it!' The look of the place doesn't ring any bells, but I just __know__. The sky was, of course blue – but there was something weird about it. Like the sky was a deeper blue and the sky looked almost… rounded? I closed my eyes and re-opened them after a second. I could see clearer now and I could vaguely see wave-like patterns in the unnatural, shimmering blue. 'That's weird' I thought to myself. I blinked a few more times, hoping to get a better view of the world around me, but when I reopened my eyes, I gasped. What was once a lovely flowered landscape was now a blackened, charred valley. Smoke was rising everywhere. _

_Fire._

_Fire._

_FIRE! _

_I whipped around and saw him. Or… it. There was a silhouette of a man in black behind a __wall__ of bright orange fire. I squinted against the blaze. The thing in the fire laughed and as he did so, raised one flaming fist into the dry air around him. _

_No…_

_The fire died down around him and I saw the blackened and charred bodies of my once best friend and brother,_

_No. _

_The thing laughed again. This time he and my friends were closer. Bits of bone and black flesh could still be seen on their bodies. _**(Sorry – it's necessary…)**

_No!_

_I felt hot tears slide down my face and I reached for Aang. The fire-y thing made no move to stop me. As soon as I lightly touched the monk, he dissipated into fine black ash._

_NO!_

_I stepped back in fear as the thing in the fire brought both arms up with clawed hands. My reddened eyes widened as the fire around it turned a bright shade of blue and started slowly moving towards me, taking up everything in its path. The fire moved faster towards my hunched and grieving body. Azure flames started licking hungrily at the blue hem of my dress._

_"WAIT!" I screamed._

_The thing in the fire looked at me and the flames stopped right where they were and I scooted back a few feet to momentarily escape the inferno. The thing stepped forwards. I could see it was a young girl with ink black hair waving in the ethereal wind. Her whole figure was black from the contrast of light to her blue flames. The only thing I could see on her was two liquid golden almonds. Her eyes. They shined bright with adrenaline and they were flickering blue with the reflection of her flames. I heard myself whimper._

_'NO!' I thought to myself, 'I MUST be strong'._

_The girl started changing and grew taller and larger and yet the gilded eyes were the same. Filled with hatred. The flames changed to a bright orange tinged with white. The thing before me was now a man with a large black bun on top of his head, a golden pronged flame stabbed into his hair, glowing the same color as the eyes. The figure changed again. But the flames suddenly stopped. There was just silence. I looked around in awe, and then looked back to the figure. There was a boy no older than myself standing in front of me. He had milky white skin and jet black hair tied back into a small ponytail that was flying in the wind. I could see the figure perfectly, now the bright flames were gone. He was wearing a brown tunic with red fire nation trimming and black baggy pants that were tucked into shining boots. I looked at his face. Searing gold met ice-y blue. _

_'His eyes are beautiful…' I thought to myself. _

_He smiled to me and held out a hand to bring me up from my kneeled position on the floor. Once I was standing, I could see him better. I noticed a smaller golden pronged fire crown in the boy's hair._

_'Royalty?' I wondered to myself._

_'But this boy looks so kind…'_

_I looked deep into the boy's vats on shimmering, molten gold and found no hatred, no anger, just kindness. The boy did look a bit familiar in a way. _

_He grabbed my hand and I smiled._

_Then I felt pain. I strangled scream tore out of my throat as I felt my hand start to burn and blister. Fear consumed me and soon I saw the boy next to me grow taller and bigger. He was pretty much the same just older. I cried out as he let my hand go. I looked at it and had to hold back my bile and my scream. My hand was blistered and red with pieces of bloody flesh showing through. Tears burst out of my eyes. I looked back up to the now teenager and noticed one more thing about him. _

_A scar._

_Evil glinted in the teen's once beautiful eyes and he smiled, showing me his ice – white teeth. The hairs on my back stood on end and I started to back away, but it was too late. Bright orange, blue and white fire burst out of the ground around me as I screamed and I saw the other figures from before join the teen, also bending fire. The fire closed in on me and I sobbed. I looked back up into the boy's golden eyes once more and he spoke,_

_"Peasant."_

_The fire consumed me._

_Blackness._

_Nothing._

_Wait…_

_I could hear something very soft._

_"Girl…"_

_"Peasant"_

_…Must have been my killer's words._

_I heard the voice calling me again, louder this time._

_"Peasant!"_

_'KATARA!"_

And with that, I woke up, sobbing.

**(A/N):**

**Sorry about this chapter guys I know it's kinda (really) gruesome…. but I HAD to be done. So this was Katara's dream – well, nightmare about death. The figures in the fire (if you didn't figure it out…) were Azula, Ozai, young Zuko (like when his mom was around) and then big boy Zuko. So the nightmare was essentially about all of Katara's fears. But the question still remains… who woke Katara? It might not be who you think… MWAHAHAHA. (Melon lord… I'm sorry whenever someone does that, I think of, "I AM NOT TOPH, I AM MELON LOOOORRRDDD – MUAHAHAHAH!) So ya! LOVE.**

**- Maddie / zutaramakorralover :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Comforting (Sort of)

**Chapter 6: Comforting (Sort of) **

**(A/N): OK CHAPTER 6 YAY! Sorry about the OC but it gotta happen…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"KATARA!"

With that I woke up in a scream. My throat was raw and my eyes were burning from angry tears I told myself I wouldn't let fall. I panicked as I looked around, seeing the unfamiliar room I was in. I screamed again, but stopped as soon as I felt someone's warm hand against my arm. I looked up slowly and saw deep golden eyes staring at me. There was a teen in front of me, no older than Sokka. _Sokka. Sokka! AANG!_

_"_SOKKA! AANG!"

I screamed as I remembered my best friends' and brother's charred bodies.

I started to cry out again but was met with a hand over my mouth. I struggled against the boy's grip and looked at him. He looked scared. He put one finger to his mouth, motioning for me to be quiet. I nodded stiffly and the boy slowly took his hand off of my mouth.

"Don't worry," the boy started with a rich and husky voice.

"Your friends are fine."

I felt myself relax a bit. _Wait…_

"How can a trust you? You're FIRENATION."

The boy winced a bit when I said 'Fire Nation' but I didn't care. He was just scum, fire nation SCUM. The boy finally spoke up.

"My name is Tenji. I am a junior soldier aboard this fire nation ship. **(HA! Told you it wouldn't be who you were expecting…. lol you Zuko FOOLS and its pronounced Ten - gee)**

"Then why are you down here, _Tenji_?" I sneer his name, and again saw him wince.

"Because I sleep on the lower levels of this ship with the other junior soldiers. I heard you screaming – I had to stop you. It reminded me of…"

Tenji hesitated for a bit.

"…something."

I stayed quite for a while after that watching this strange boy. There were no lamps on in this ship because it was nighttime. Only the moon's rays were streaming through my door's porthole, casting an ethereal blue/white over Kenji. There was just enough moon light coming through the door for me to be able to see Kenji, but I had to squint.

I could make out a tall, strong looking figure – but he was also very lean. Kenji was clearly in good shape. The boy had jet black, shaggy hair that fell into his deep amber eyes a bit. High cheek bones caught in the blue, shimmering light and I could see a very chiseled and handsome face. He was quite handsome. He was wearing white sleeping clothes and I could see the glint of something tucked hastily into the boy's brown boots. _Probably a knife,_ I thought to myself. Thank the spirits it was dark in the room, or Kenji would have seen me staring, or possibly noticed my deepening blush. Like I said, this boy was _very_ cute. _Dammit Katara_…

"Well if you're alright, then I guess I will go…"

"Oh! Right, ya… um sorry about… hahaha – waking you up…" I started lamely.

"It's alright, just, uh… get some sleep…" Kenji said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly while turning to the door.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

Kenji turned around and looked at me.

"Where am I?"

Kenji looked to the floor for a minute. I waited patiently and he finally spoke up.

"You're on Prince Zuko's ship." he said and walked out of the door.

My blood ran cold.

**(A/N):**

**YAAAAA… so we are getting some OC action in he'a! Kenji x Katara! HEEHHEHE! So ya we will be meeting our friends Toph and eventually Zuko soon so just hold onto your ovaries! Den der gonna be shum ZUTARAAAA! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! yay. So Katara had a night mare and was screaming and a nice little fire nation junior soldier came and (failed at) comforting Katara. Twists are coming so be carefuullllll… *creepy grin* So hold tight for chapter 7! Sorry I KNOW this is a short chapter but I LIKE short chapters. Hopefully they will get looooonger! R AND R! LOVE YA!**

**- Maddie / zutaramakorraforever**


	7. Chapter 7 - Escape?

**(A/N): YAY! Chapter 7! This is kind of a filler chapter, ya... cool stuff will happen soon though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 7: Escape?**

(General POV)

Katara woke the next morning from a dreamless sleep. Well, _after_ the nightmare. Someone, probably a nurse brought in a glass of water when Katara was sleeping. Katara was a water bender, in fact, the last water bender in all of the South Pole. Katara knew that she could bend the water, but could she heal? The water tribe girl looked over her body. When she asked a nurse yesterday about what had happened, the woman told Katara that she had been unconscious for two days. That meant today was the third day, but it didn't look like it. As Katara pulled back her thin, white robe, she saw that all of the scratches bruises and burns were almost completely healed. The water bender slowly and stiffly brought herself into a sitting position with her back resting on the wall behind her small bed. The girl looked around. She was in a small room with a low grey, metal ceiling and matching metal walls. The bed Katara was in looked like some type of roll out bed. To her left was a small beside table with a golden and red lamp sitting unlit. There was a larger table pressed against the other wall (to Katara's right) Where there were bandages, water, ointments and other first-aid equipment. Directly in front of Katara's bed was the steel door with a small porthole at the top.

The room was small and dark and Katara did not like it. She could tell she was on a ship due to the non-stop rocking and from what Kenji had told her, this was her arch-enemies ship and somewhere, Aang and Sokka were on it too.

The water tribe girl slowly brought her legs to the edge of the bed and got off. There was little to no pain in Katara's body. '_Amazing!'_ the girl thought to herself. She bended water from all of the water sources in her small room and encased her arms with the liquid. Padding silently to the door, Katara peaked out of her porthole. Outside her door was another small hallway, but Katara could see the ocean through that porthole in the hallway, meaning that the hallway was the only thing keeping Katara from the water.

From freedom.

_Today will be the day, we escape_.

**_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_**

Today was not the day they escaped.

Katara got down one hallway before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and turned around to see two guards eyeing her with a rather amused expression. Katara looked down. When Katara pulled water from all of the liquid sources in her room, she must have pulled juice, for there was a long trail of bright purple liquid leading from Katara's room, to where she was standing. Great.

**_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_**

The last thing he remembered was fire. All around him. Aang remembers seeing his beautiful Katara duck and then he remembers fire. Sure he could have blocked it or ducked but he thought Katara was hit because she doubled over. She really only did that to escape the fire Aang got burned by. Aang remembered crumpling to the ground, extreme pain, and fear. Who ambushed them, what happened to Katara, or Sokka, where was Appa, what was going to happen to them? Aang's biggest question was to where the Avatar state was when he needed it… stupid ancestors… So unpredictable! But even if Aang did go into the Avatar State, who knows how long her could have fought for without hurting his friends or even himself more. It was useless, ALL useless. Stupid fire… stupid Zuko… STUPID FIRE NATION… As much as Aang chastised himself, it still didn't answer the real question. Where was he? And where were his friends?

**(A/N):**

**Ya so like I said at the top Author's Notes, this is kinda a filler chapter. So its just telling us where everyone is at this time and what's the sitch (KP! only fans will know...) with the characterzzzz. So Katara (being a water bender / soon-to-be-healer) kind of heels quicker and she tried to escape but that only went so far as her water she was carrying driped and there was juice in her water, so it stained the floors and the guards could track her. Ya. So Aangs ok but just mad at himself. Sokka's just... Sokka. YAY! Ok byeeeee!**

**- Maddie / zutaramakorralover**


	8. Chapter 8 - Comforting (Sort of) Part II

**Blue, Green and Fire chapter 8**

**Chapter 8: Comforting (Sort of) Part II**

**_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_**

Days were spent staring at the familiar grey. Metal and the color red all around her. Katara didn't know how long she had been staring at those walls, but it has been a while. The only way Katara can tell if its day or night is the small porthole in her door that lets the sun and the moon in. A few days ago, Katara felt her energy peak, meaning that there has been a full moon and that last time there was a full moon was a day before her capture. Katara has been on Zuko's ship for a month now.

Days and nights fog. Food is brought to Katara twice every… day? She's not sure. The water tribe girl just knows that she's hungry, thirsty and very, very confused.

Nightmares come bi-nightly and now, Katara almost welcomes them. Anything to differ from the familiar grey. The low ceiling. The dripping candles and matching insignias all over the walls. When Katara does wake up screaming from a nightmare, a nurse is usually there to tell her to shut up. Once or twice, it was Tenji. The only contact Katara has with other people is when the Nurse's come in to check on her, and when Tenji comes to visit. Katara much prefers Tenji than the nurses.

Tenji will come to Katara in the night when she is still sweating and breathing hard from the aftershocks of a terrible nightmare (usually of her friends) and give her soothing words. Often, Tenji will apologize over and over as he rests his head on Katara's bed and rubs her back. Katara doesn't know why he apologizes. It's not like it's his fault for her having nightmares. Well, not directly. Maybe Tenji just has a heart. The water tribe girl decided to open her heart to him. Now, he is the only one to bring her comfort with his warm eyes and soothing words.

One night, Katara woke screaming from a particularly bad nightmare. Tenji was standing over her crying. Katara sat up and hugged him and cried into Tenji's strong shoulder for hours. When she finally calmed down, Tenji bent down and kissed her. Katara kissed back. Not because she loved him - she could never love fire nation people – but because she was lonely. The kiss sparked something deep inside Katara. Something called emotion, something called hope. Katara had not had hope for a while. The adrenaline from the kiss reminded Katara where she was and what her circumstances were. When Tenji left that night, Katara stayed awake and began to devise a plan. A good plan.

Katara still didn't know which of her friends were on this ship, but she would find out.

**_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ _**

**(AN) – Sorry about not updating recently but I have school. Funny story… Anywho so ya This is really short but Im gonna try to update more frequently through my SHIT TONS of hw! YAYYYYY! So yup R AND R y vamos leer! **

**XOXOX – Maddie/zutaramakorralover 3**


End file.
